The Secret Romance
by picklesmakemehappy101
Summary: Join Austin and Ally as they attempt to keep their relationship hidden. How do they accomplish this? Sneaking around and a whole heap of lying. Short multi-chap! Auslly-ness galore! I promise, cross my heart hope to die! Strong T!
1. Chapter 1

**The Secret Romance**

**Join Austin and Ally as they attempt to keep their relationship hidden. How do they accomplish this? Sneaking around and a whole heap of lying. Short multi-chap! Auslly-ness galore! I promise, cross my heart hope to die! Strong T!**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing and do not profit from anyone/anything you may recognise in this fic! This is simply** **to satisfy our Auslly obsessed minds!**

**Chapter 1**

**Be warned, this chapter does get steamy... Really steamy. You have been warned.**

Austin's POV

"Another successful team Austin and Ally meeting. Wouldn't you say so guys?" Trish said, rather smugly, a satisfied grin resting on her face.

We clambered into the practice room, immediately struck by the artful vicinity, the very air breathing creativity. Dez headed straight for the fridge, regardless of the fact we had just eaten. Trish was standing in the very centre of the room, her dark irises scanning what I often deemed as 'trivial' information on her phone. I stood to Ally's left, slightly behind her, our backs to the door. The golden skin of my arm lingered against the creamy complexion of her own arm. My fingers twitched as I resisted the urge to intertwine our digits, have them loop with each other, our palms caressing. I yearned for her succulent, satin skin against mine.

"It may have been even more successful if you had considered inviting the two individuals the aforementioned team are representing." Ally replied, her voice almost reprimanding but a teasing smile adorned her features and a passionate flame sparkled in the chasm of her irises.

Man, she's so cute when she's like that. Who am I kidding, Ally is cute no matter what she does. Unless she's angry, then she's... well, hot.

Really hot.

I shook my head, escaping my trance due to the hypnotic girl to my right.

"Eh, you'll get over it." Trish shrugged and Ally cast her look of disbelief. "Besides, you found out eventually." She flippantly remarked.

"Only due to the fact that we just happened to be there." As soon as the words had tumbled from her mouth, both Ally and myself tensed dramatically, begging Trish wouldn't question our presence at the restaurant.

"Oh well." Trish merely shrugged again, as nonchalant as ever. The two of us relaxed, exhaling heavily. "But speaking of which, what were the two of you doing in a fancy restaurant... On your own?" Trish questioned, eye-brow quirked in equal parts curiosity, confusion and suspicion.

Ally and I glanced at each other, panic splaying across my features and reflecting in hers. Dez had stopped gazing in adoration at the sandwich he had just constructed and Trish was no longer consumed by her phone, placing it gently on the piano. Both ginger and dark haired teens gazing expectantly at us.

"We were just there as friends." I replied hurriedly, wincing at my defensive response. Trish's brow furrowed in bewilderment.

"Really?" Trish questioned incredulously.

"Ye-Yeah! I mean. W-What's wrong with two friends going out to a fancy restaurant together. I mean, what's unusual in that?" My voice; an octave to high, alerting the two to my lie.

"Whatever." Trish replied, clearly having lost interest, glancing at her watch. I sighed in relief and I cast a swift glance at Ally, smirking sinuously at her. Her whole body vibrated and I loved that I could do that to her, that she reacted to every little thing I did. "I need to get home. Hey, doofus?" Trish called, turning her head to glare at the redhead. "Give me a lift." She demanded before turning on her heel and flouncing our of the practice room.

Ally's and my gaze followed her movements as she exited, turning to look at Dez who gazed bewildered at the inanimate wooden object before shrugging, sandwich still in hand and retracing Trish's previous steps. He saluted us with a friendly "See ya" before including, in a typical Dez manner: "if you see Shelly, my pet tortoise, call me IMMEDIATELY!" before abandoning the practice room and closing the door behind him.

Ally shook her head lightly, a small smile decorating her face at the endeavours of her pale pigmented friend. She glided over to the soundboard, busying herself by de-cluttering the petit room. I watched her briefly before turning and locking the door silently, a mischievous gleam sparking in the depths of my irises as I turned back around.

Her petit frame was slightly tilted over the soundboard and my naughty eyes couldn't refuse the lure of her backside. I strolled over to the beautiful brunette before pressing my front into her back. My hands caressed her hips, pulling her into me and my eyes rolled into the back of my head as the delicious curve of her backside curled intimately into my crotch.

Ally gasped, dropping the items that were once in her arms instantly, but I cared not as they clattered onto the soundboard, the occasional disc rolling onto the floor. Her torso straightened and her back collided into my chest. I could smell the luscious strawberry scent of her caramel tresses and my hand slunk stealthily up her body to play with a lock of her silken hair.

I leaned forward, aligning my lips a whisper away from her ear.

"Thank God they're gone Ally. I've been waiting to... touch you all afternoon." I breathed huskily, a shiver traveling down her spine. I allowed my hand that caressed her hip to journey further south, tantalisingly close to her...

"What are you waiting for then? Touch me baby." Ally purred, a feline lilt in her seductive voice.

I groaned into her ear before turning her around and slamming her against the soundboard. A gasp escaped her but before she could utter anything I pressed my lips to hers. Our lips intertwining as my tongue dove deftly into her mouth, kneading her slick, steamy and sticky muscle, my tongue rippling against hers as I explored every contour of her mouth.

I pressed my body into hers, exclaiming my situation, vying desperately to display to her what she does to me, the reaction her sensuality had on my body. My hips caressed hers as our mouths opened and closed, creating a tingling in my fingertips.

The diminutive vicinity rapidly increasing in temperature, our moulded bodies creating a sultry undulation to travel through the torrid air as it clung to our bodies. I felt a heat prickle the back of my neck and journey around my entire body, my blood boiling with an indescribable desire.

There was a resounding 'SMACK' as the connection between our lips concluded.

"I will baby. Count on it." I whispered, my voice husky and hoarse before reconnecting our lips. My vexatious hands traced the feminine curves of her fantastic figure, kneading, massaging and groping her succulent skin and ripe flesh. Ally moaned continuously into my mouth, swallowing her pleasured mewls. I pressed my body closer into hers, our intimate contours moulding deliciously as I eliminated the tiny space between us.

Ally's hands journeyed to my platinum locks, strands of golden hair slipping through her fingers like minuscule granules of sand. I nibbled on her plump bottom lip and in reaction to my stimulus, my brunette beauty tugged on my hair. A shiver rippled down my spine, my husky hazel irises rolling back into my head.

'God the things she does to me.' I mused to myself.

"Austin." Ally moaned breathlessly and a guttural growl escaped my mouth, enjoying my name tumbling from her lips.

Suddenly, the sound of the door handle jiggling had the intimate connection between our lips brake. I jumped away from Ally, attempting to set a friendly distance between us.

I glanced over at her, noticing the tempting sight of a flustered Ally Dawson, her lips swollen, hair ruffled and dress hitched slightly further up her thighs. Her breathing was erratic, as was mine and her cheeks were reminiscing in a pink hue.

I bit my lip to stifle the moan that implored to escape my mouth at the wondrous sight of my girlfriend.

"AUSTIN! ALLY! Open the damn door." Trish impatient cry had me leaping into action. Both Ally and myself eradicating the wrinkles on our clothes and smoothing out the kinks in our hair before I rushed to unlock and open the door.

"What on earth took you so long?" Trish's thunderous voice erupted into the room as Austin came face to face with the deadly glare.

Suddenly her features morphed into a look of suspicion and bewilderment.

"And why was the door locked?" She questioned, her brow furrowed.

"W-We just di-didn't want to be disrupted whilst, whilst writing a song." I stuttered, shoving my hands into my pockets in order to veil and fight my sudden compulsion to wring them nervously.

"Riiight." Trish replied disbelievingly. "So that's why the piano lid is closed and the bench is currently unoccupied."

I opened my mouth, intending to quell her suspicion. Ally however beat me to it.

"Trish, we were just attempting a new technique of writing. Most contemporary writers use it now." Ally lied convincingly, a stern look in her gaze, almost daring Trish to question her.

'Jesus, Ally Dawson, lying. I must be rubbing off on her...'

'Fuck. I was rubbing against her mere moments ago.' I clasped my lower lip with my teeth, denying the groan that attempted to tumble from my lips.

"Okay. Okay. I just came to grab my phone." Trish replied, slipping into the practice room, grabbing her mobile which she had left before turning and walking to the door. Before exiting she gave us one last, lingering look of suspicion before hollering a 'See you later,' and racing out of the store.

"Do you think she suspects anything." Ally asked nervously, her teeth nibbling in her ravishing, ripe red lower lip and I found myself enticed by the action. I quickly shook myself from my trance before sending a reassuring smile in Ally's direction.

"I'm sure she doesn't, but just incase we'll have to be more careful from now on." I replied and Ally looked both equal parts amused and mortified.

"We. As in regarding yourself and myself. Lets not forget, Moon, who started that." Ally cried but I knew she wasn't mad from the glint of humour present in her eyes.

"Fine, fine, fine. I'll be more careful next time." I replied, holding up my hands in surrender.

"Good." She responded, a sexy little grin delicately curving her sensual lips. "Now, we better start on this song." Ally flounced towards the piano, but before she could take more than two steps I had encircled my large hand around her petit wrist, pulling her into me, her back whispering against my chest, the curve of her backside lingering against my crotch.

"But can you really blame me when I have a girlfriend as sexy as you. A girlfriend who turns me on so fucking much." I breathed against her neck, my lips brushing her succulent, satin skin. I heard her breath hitch and I smirked at the effect I had on her. "And I know you liked what I was doing to you Miss Dawson."

My hands rested on her waist, running up and down, eliciting shivers to embrace her body. She turned her head to gaze at me over her shoulder. Her mocha irises luring me into her potent depths.

"Really? Cause I don't quite remember." She paused briefly for a second in order to bring her mouth millimetres from my own, her lips brushing against mine. "Perhaps you should remind me Mr Moon." Her sultry whisper lingered against my lips.

"Certainly, Miss Dawson."

**There's the first chapter. I'm not sure how there will be. Possibly, six, seven or eight. Maybe. This is just a bit of fun for you guys to read. So I hope you like it. Please let me know by reviewing, favouriting and following.**

**If your interested I have a story called Best Friends Sister. It is Auslly I can guarantee you that so go check it out.**

**Love you guys xxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Secret Romance**

**Join Austin and Ally as they attempt to keep their relationship hidden. How do they accomplish this? Sneaking around and a whole heap of lying. Short multi-chap! Auslly-ness galore! I promise, cross my heart hope to die! Strong T!**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing and do not profit from anyone/anything you may recognise in this fic! This is simply to satisfy our Auslly obsessed minds!**

**Chapter 2**

**Be warned, this** **chapter does get steamy... Really steamy. You have been warned.**

Austin Moon froze dramatically in the cushioned diner booth he was currently vacating. His eyes wide, his husky hazel irises reflecting fear and panic, but the spiralling black haze that lingered around the edges of his ebony pupil conveyed the predominant lust and desire that surged in the thick blood that zipped through his veins.

A certain lust and desire he beheld for a certain brunette beauty, currently seated opposite him, attempting poorly to mask her laughter with her hand.

Her captivating cappuccino orbs flickered to Trish who sat beside her, and then to Dez who sat beside Austin. Upon observing that the ginger and Latina were captured in a fierce debate over the latest Zalien movie her gaze fluttered back to her blond boyfriend. She gazed at him, a devious innocence coated her lustrous eyes as she nibbled on her ravishing, red lower lip.

Austin's smouldering gaze focused in on her lustrous lips, hypnotised by the seductive action. Ally winked cheekily before curling her bare foot intimately around his ankle and stroking languidly up and down his calf.

Austin attempted to reel in his desirous gaze and replace it with a 'What the fuck do you think you're doing?' look. However, his attempts were entirely futile as his sinful sienna irises remained adhered to her roguish russet orbs. Her irises glistened with mirthful laughter before turning her attention to Trish and Dez, attempting to slide into their conversation.

Meanwhile, Austin sat squirming opposite her as his vixen continued to slide her foot teasingly up his calf, lumbering further up with every stroke. She sent him sultry stares every once in a while, ensuring he was still squirming uncomfortably, feeling immensely satisfied upon discovering that he was.

She smirked sinfully to herself, incredibly proud of the reactions she was eliciting from Austin. She caressed the bottom of his calf with her toes, and he shivered as they curled intimately over his denim clad calf. Her foot meandered teasingly up his leg, the seem of his skinny jeans creating the perfect pathway to guide her to her intended destination.

She propped her leg up, her foot resting on the cherry red cushion between his legs. Her foot brushed sensually against his thigh and Austin tensed dramatically. His back becoming erect as the muscles that braided and corded his arms and caressed his torso stiffened.

Upon observing his reaction Ally began to languidly stroke his thigh with her foot. He attempted in vain to pry her teasing toes off of him, he wriggled around like a worm in his seat but halted quickly when Dez tossed him a bemused glance, his oceanic irises cloaked with curiosity and confusion. Instead he attempted to push her feet from his lap with his hands, but Ally remained persistent and determined.

"What on earth are you doing?" Trish squawked, in a voice that reflected the appal that currently marred her facial features.

Austin snapped his head to face her, his neck twisting uncomfortably as he registered the dismayed and horrified look that clouded her ebony orbs. At first he was not entirely sure why she seemed so disgusted, until his brain registered that it may appear to Trish that Austin was performing an intimate act upon himself under the diner table. His hands stuffed under the aforementioned table and his constant writhing only reinforced this theory Trish had invented.

Immediately, his hands leaped from under the table in a vain attempt to prove he hadn't been up to anything presumptuous beneath the wooden surface.

"Nothing! Nothing." Austin responded, his hands above his head in surrender whilst Ally snickered behind her hand in an attempt to conceal her laughter. Trish rebutted with a suspicious glare, her lips slightly pursed as she scrutinised him before turning back to Dez and resuming their conversation. Austin's husky hazel irises turned to the beautiful brunette and his eyelids lowered as he glared at his sinful songwriter.

Ally merely returned the glare with faux innocence. Her teeth sunk seductively into her luscious lip and she gazed up at him through her long lashes, her big, beautiful brown orbs glistening with a purity she didn't possess. Austin had to stifle a groan and allow his eyelids to flutter closed as he registered the immensely arousing look Ally currently held his way.

Oh God! He particularly liked it when she gazed up at him like that as she kneeled before him, her luscious lips inches from his...

"Holy shit!" Austin groaned, his hypnotising hazel orbs revealing themselves as his eyelids flew open. Whilst his mind had scampered off in an alternate direction to his present surroundings, he had not registered Ally's dainty feet slip seductively into his lap before stroking his crotch sinuously from outside the confines of his jeans, which was currently acting as a cage. An incredibly painful cage.

Trish, Dez and a fair few customers from a few tables down turned to gaze at the aspiring singer in mild horror.

"S-Sorry! I... Ugh, hit my hand on the table." Austin stuttered out, barely glancing at the eccentric ginger and wild Latina. His vision blurred, the surrounding items and objects merging into a colossal mess. The teasing temptress opposite him giggled, reaping pleasure from his reactions as she continued the sinful stroking of her toes against him.

He was close, incredibly close. The blood humming in his veins and his muscles tight and taut. A thin layer of moisture congregated on his forehead as he attempted to regain his bearings. His hands gripped at the edge of the booth, fisting the fabric in his clenched hands in a desperate attempt to reel in his reactions.

Many continued to stare, brows furrowed in bewilderment as they absorbed the abnormal actions of the aspiring singer. Others simply ignored him, as though he were part of the decor or furniture.

'Almost there... So close.' He chanted to himself as he twitched violently.

Suddenly, the friction inducing movement and the pressure vanished and Ally's frisky foot slipped from his lap and disappeared faster than a magicians magic trick.

His husky hazel orbs revealed themselves as his eyelids flew open a second time. His mind too busy floating with the clouds before he fully registered the concern marring Trish and Dez' features, the desert that had been placed before him and the innocence that cloaked Ally's beautiful brown orbs as she sipped casually from her straw.

Austin tried... He tried so desperately to fail to notice the tantalising way her cheeks thinned as she hollowed her mouth, sucking much harder than needed on the plastic utensil he currently envied with every fibre of his being.

'God she's going to be the death of me.' He groaned to himself as the ache in the front of his protruding pants morphed into a more agonising pain. Smiling in a futile attempt to convey his sanity to his friends before casting a glare at his girlfriend, who was still portraying herself as the perfect picture of innocence.

Suddenly, the frustration floated from him as mischievousness veiled his roguish russet irises. Smirking sinfully he observed as the smile that curved Ally's luscious lip dropped and slight fear and anticipation marred her features.

Austin's arm flew erratically outward, sweeping his spoon from the table and into the relief floor. The metallic utensil landed to the floor with a clatter and the ginger and Latina stared at it in vain briefly as Austin's sinuous smirk grew in copious amounts.

"Oops." Austin spoke in a faux apologetic tone. "Let me just pick up my spoon." He finished, signalling to underneath the table. The beautiful brunettes nervousness, on clear display, increased tenfold at the aspiring singers actions.

Dropping down underneath the table Austin crawled towards his anxious girlfriend, completely ignoring the item that had been his reasoning for climbing under the table in the first place.

Ally awaited with baited breath, unaware of what sly, sinful ploy her blond boyfriend had concocted.

He cupped her knees gently, resisting the moan that longed to escape as his hands made contact with her succulent, silken skin. He pried them apart, tantalisingly slow and he could feel her luscious legs trembling beneath his fingertips. He heard her soft gasp and smiled sinfully at her response. He loved the effect he had on her.

He proceeded to place long, languid kisses up her tender thighs until he reached where she craved him.

Her attempts at keeping her posture relaxed and poised where futile as she wriggled and writhed in her seat. She was extremely grateful that their company had returned to their former discussion and were paying her little to no attention. She couldn't believe he was doing this, so publicly, when no one, not even her father knew of their relatively new relationship.

"Mmmm!" Ally hummed, her hands clenching the cutlery in her hand. The wild Latina and eccentric ginger turned a perplexed gaze to Ally, now wondering why the roles had reversed and Ally was the one acting so abnormal.

"S-Sorry." The shy songwriter stuttered, hardly glancing at her best friends for fear of noticing the prominent passion in her spellbinding sienna irises. "This food is just, ugh... so, so goooood." Her eyelids fluttered shut and her head tipped back, her caramel tresses tickling the dimples in her back.

"Riiiight." Trish responded, not entirely convinced. She then proceeded to throw a glance at Dez to discover if he found the behaviour of the two other members of their team more peculiar than usual. The copper top simply shrugged in response.

"Austin! What the hell is taking you so long?" Trish cried, becoming seriously concerned with her friends' mannerism during their celebratory meal for the end of shooting Austin's latest music video. She straightened slightly in an attempt to peer over the edge of the wooden surface, but the movement allowed her no insight into what Austin was doing beneath the table.

"Hmmm...? Oh. It's just jammed under the booth. Bare with me." His sentence became distorted by the end due to his mumbling, eager to return to lapping and laving Ally. Trish who couldn't be bothered to continue arguing, merely rolled her dark, devilish orbs returned for what seemed to be the a hundredth time back to Dez.

Ally's face which was usually a creamy complexion was now adorned with a pink dusting as her whole body flushed with a fiery heat. Sweat congregated on her forehead and the muscles in her lower abdomen clenched almost violently.

'Almost there... So close.' She chanted to herself as her boyfriends teasing tongue did impossible things to her.

Suddenly, his taunting tongue was gone and the loss of it hit her like a brick wall. Still unbelievable throbbing and aching. She slumped pathetically back into her booth and released a heavy sigh, filled with pent up desire and frustration.

"Got it." Austin called, returning from underneath the table, waving his spoon around triumphantly. Upon situating himself back into his seat he stared seductively at his gorgeous girlfriend who was staring at him in utter disbelief. Deciding to tease and taunt her further and reap the consequences later he licked languidly at his luscious lips, his torrid tongue gliding across his lower lip that glistened with moisture.

"Mmmm! Fucking tastiest desert ever." His voice thick with lust and his lips curved into a lascivious grin.

"I need the restroom." Ally suddenly blurted before standing to her feet.

"Oh! What a coincidence, so do I." Austin was then also on his feet before the duo swiftly raced to the corridor that led to the bathrooms.

"We haven't even ordered desert yet." Dez spoke, utterly clueless as the Latina and ginger stared at the area their team members had swiftly vacated.

(picklesmakemehappy101)

"Mmmm, Austin." Ally moaned as Austin swirled his tongue around the sensitive area of her slender neck. Her petit hands glided smoothly up his arms as his large hands caressed her waist. Her nails digging into his bicep once the attractive singer began sucking on her neck. "A-Austin. I think we should get back - oh - back to our seats." Ally attempted to sway Austin's pleasurable actions but her insistent moaning and panting of his name achieved very little.

"Hmmm? Well I think we should fuck... hard." Austin growled against the succulent skin of her neck. The action eliciting a shiver to gallop down the rope of Ally's back and she unwillingly tilted her head in order to supply the blond with more access.

Realisation swiftly flooded her like a tidal wave as she registered just how long they'd been. Wrenching, in an attempt to force herself away from his alluring embrace. She moved several steps from him, trying to place as much distance between them.

"We've been ages Austin, they're gonna get suspicious."

Austin ignored her reply, his husky hazel orbs only twinkled with devilish intention and a sinful smirk curled his lips. He steeped towards her, dragging his tongue across his lower lip.

"They won't even notice baby. They're to wrapped up in their Zalien talk." Austin responded, a nonchalant wave of his hand to convey his refusal of her wan excuse. He steeped closer and Ally stepped backwards only to have her back collide with the wall, anticipating rather than fearing his seductive stare.

"What if someone needs the restroom?" Ally stuttered.

"Then they get to see me fucking you, making you mine." He rebuked, pressing himself against her, feeling her every feminine feature against his burly body. His husky hazel irises absorbed the black of his pupil and his sultry breath cascaded across the succulent skin of her neck.

We-We can't, we'll get cau-oh." Ally's vain attempts to dismiss Austin failed drastically as he licked languidly up the length of her slender neck, eliciting an eruption of pleasure throughout her beautiful body.

In order to distract her futher, the aspiring singer ground their aching cores together.

"Austin." Ally gasped as her head tipped back and her caramel curls tickled the dimples in her back. She panted his name, breathless with desire. His luscious lips brushing hers with a feather light touch, an action Ally found incredibly erotic, before sealing her lips with his own, pulling her lips into his mouth.

"Mmmm." Austin moaned before proceeding to knead his body into hers.

Ally's captivating cappuccino orbs revealed themselves as her eyelids flew open. His moan awaken her from the trance he had wound her into. Placing her hands on his pecs, she pushed him gently away, their lips parting with a resounding 'smack.'

"We can't Austin." Ally replied, utterly breathless but her brows furrowed in seriousness.

"Aw. Please Ally." Austin pleaded, his lower lip protruded outward in a pout.

God she loved him. How he could transform from this utterly sexy man to an adorable pouting puppy completely awed her.

Shaking her head in both answer to his plea and in order to obliterate her thoughts of her brazen boyfriend. His pout increased further upon her dismissal.

"Come on. Go back to the table." She responded smiling sweetly and giving him a gentle shove towards the exit of the concealing corridor. At his bewildered look, she continued. "I was partly serious earlier, I really do need the bathroom."

Austin nodded slowly and simultaneously placed his hands into his jean pockets.

"Fine." Austin responded, a slight huff to his voice. Suddenly though, his irises were glistening with the blackness that cloaked the night sky and twinkling with mischievousness. He leaned forward, his lips brushing her ear and his hot, heavy breath gliding across her skin. "But tonight baby, you're not leaving my bed." He promised before winking and strolling away, leaving a breathless Ally propped up against the wall, her eyes shut and her heart thrumming in her chest.

(picklesmakemehappy101)

Austin was sitting patiently back in his seat at their table, awaiting his girlfriends return with a sinful smirk adorning his face as he reminisced of his teasing. Trish and Dez were chattering on and on about Zaliens still which at the present time, Austin shared no interest in.

Suddenly, he felt his phone vibrate in the pocket of his denim trousers. Pulling it out and staring at the only to realise it was from his stunning songwriter.

1 new picture message and 1 new message.

He swiftly decided to open the text first.

To: Austin

From: Ally

'Better keep that promise about tonight baby. ;) After all, you've got me all hot an bothered now...'

He coughed into his fist, knowing full well that he may release an incredibly awkward sound due to his very public location, before proceeding to open the picture message.

Instantly, a blush crawled up his neck and lounged across his cheeks as his heart accelerated to over one hundred mile a minute and the thick, hot blood hummed in his veins.

Holy...

**Chapter 2 - done! Hope you liked this. It got quite steamy in this but I tried to keep it more T-Rated. There is such a fine line between M and T-Rated material, yet I think there's a massive contrast between M-Rated stories and T-Rated stories! Does that even make sense? **

**Sorry this took me so long. I have heaps of ideas that I'm desperately trying to get down in paper. **

**If you read Best Friend Sister there should be an update soon for you guys. If you don't, then please go check it out. In fact, if you like me as an author why not head on over to my page where all my stories/one-shots are listed. You will hopefully be surprised. Be warned, there are a couple of M-Rated ones though. **

**Please review. I love getting them and I love to know what you think cause then it means I can attempt to improve. Thank you a million times over for the reviews for the last chapter. Ah! You guys make me feel so special. **

**Love you guys xxxx**


End file.
